Kim's Nightmares and Daydreams
by babybluecat247
Summary: Will kim be able to keep her nightmares to herself or will Jack manage to sqeeze it out of her. Kim is now a senior and Jack has become more mature and helpful. Sorry to those who I miss led. This is only a one shot. Feel free to hate me for it.


I do not own Kickin' It or the characters

I shot up from my bed and found my friend Jack beside me. And It just so happened that I was naked and all I had on was a sheet that had fallen of me. I blushed and pulled hte sheet up, what had I done last night it seemed like nothing I was with jack at a party; I suddenly remembered why I was naked. "Jack I'm naked and you look like you just saw a gohst what the hell is going on?" I said looking at Jack, who was looking at the door like someone was gonna come through it at any moment.

"What sorry get dressed hurry we gotta go now." Jack said pulling some cloths from the dresser next to my bed."Hurry, we gotta go NOW!" He said out of breath.

"Fine but go away so I can get up."

"Oh please I saw all of you last night."

"Ergghhh," I got up and put on a green V neck with a pair of midnight blue skinny jeans. He grabed my hand and he grabed our bags and we hurried out the door. "Where are we going Jack?"

"Just run when I tell you." We walked down the stairs into the lobby of our hotel. We were out the door and a bunch of guys in black suits were walking towards the hotel. "Run! Hurry to the Ifle Tower now!"

"What, why?" The guys in the suits started to run after us. A bus stoped in front of us and jack ran into it litteraly, he hit a bus with his face. He fell and got right back up agian, we started running to the tower. It was light out but it was cloudy, we were in Paris for the annual Tournament of the World Dojo Compitition. I'm a senior at Seaford High School and I quit the Cheer team to stay a black belt in Karate. Why I did that? I have know clue. The suits were ganning and we soon found ourselves getting into a zebra print limo. When we got in we found Bobby Wasabi and Rudy just sitting there. "Jack what the hell was that about?"

"I, we kinda did somthing the last two days, that many people are after us for: I'll tell you later. You just gotta trust me, okay." Jack wispered into my ear.

"Where have you guys been we've been waiting for you guys for ten minutes," Rudy said also signaling for the driver to leave.

"Ah... Well... We we just getting ready for the day ahead or us." Jack said giving me my karate bag.

"Yeah it was nothing, I just couldn't figure out what to wear for today." I said scratching theback of my head. "Jack what's today?" I whispered to him.

"You forgot, we have the "Dojo Magazine" interview today." Jack said with a look of disapointment.

"Oh my god thats today, I totally forgot." I was really mad at myself, all I could think about was last night.His rock hard six pack, his soft lips against mine. He made me feel secure and safe, why the hell was I thinking about that; and why was my face really hot all of a sudden. Omg I was blushing, for a thought that had occured in my mind.

"Hey Kim are you hot or something?" Jack said laughing. "Your face is redder that a tomateo,"

I quickley punched him in the shoulde, and I started to blush even more. I was shaking in my boots, literaly I'm wearing black knee high boots. "Okay can we just go over what we're going to say to the reporter."

"Sure," Jack said nodding his head

"Okay, so make sure you don't just talk about how youu kicked your cousins but on the Great Wall a few years ago." I said taking a note pad out of my bag.

"Right cause I'm gonna be the one who just talks about my accomplishments."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, just you can get a little cocky at times. Like when ever we would go to a tournament you would act likke you were better that the rest of us."

"Thats just because your the one who always gets the great chances to go away with Rudy. You do realize that this is the first time we have ever competed in a tournament as a team right?" I said looking at Jack waiting for a response."I can't believe that Eddie took that hit for you in school. You know you diserved that suspension not him. He was supposed to be here not you."

"Eddie is only a orange belt, he wouldn't be able to keep up with you even if he was a black belt." Jack said going into his duffle.

"Your such an... Ughhhh. You make me so made somtimes." I said crossing my arms and looking out my window. I suddenly realized a black mini van behind us, I saw that the suits were in it. "Jack we got a problem,"

"What is it now," He said as he saw the van pulling up next to us, one of the men in suits got out a gun and pointed it at me."Duck!" Jack said pushing my head down. The man started to shoot at our car, Rudy and Bobby told the driver to drive towards the nearest police station, Bobby started to scream and cry.

"Jack what the hell is going on, what could we have done last night that was so bad."

"We kinda, broke into the Lourve and mmay or may not have found some ninjas stealing a priceless peice of art."

"We what!" I was stunned, we were now all on the floor of the limo. Jack and I started to hold eachothers hands. I quickley pulled away but Jack told me something that I couldn't make out. I think it was something about last night but it was too loud. We finally paced the police station and had a bunch of cops chasing us. "Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"We were busy," Jack said with a wink.

"We were busy, why can't I remember last night,? Did I hit my head while we were," I said trying not to be so obvious infront of Rudy and Bobby.

"No but you were really drunk last night, even before the museum." Jack said like he expected me to have a headache.

"But I'm not hung over, there is no way I of all people would get drunk." I said trying to remember last night.

"Well you did," He cut himself off as if a light buld went off. "You were ruffied!"

"I was what? There is no way that happened. You realize how rare that is right?" I said still blocking myself from the the shots that were being fired. I heard the sirens but they were getting softer, as if we were going faster than them. I looked up to see the limo driver leaning over the stearing wheel. "Oh my god hes dead!" There is a bullet whole through his back, I could se the blood comeing out of it. We kept going faster and faster, we started to fall forwards, "We're going to fast you guys, we gotta get up to the drivers seat!" I shouted over the gun shots. I felt like someone was shaking me, then I herd jack talking to me but I couldn't see his lips moving.

"Kim, Kim, wake up, Kim." I opened my eyes and found Jack and I face to face our noses touching.

"It was only a dream," I said flipping so my face was facing the cieling. "it felt so real though," I said to myself.

"What was just a dream?" Jack said stroking my arm. He came up to kiss me, I didn't know what to do so I just got up from the bed. His face fell into the mattress, it was kinda funny.

"What the hell are you doing?" I looked down and saw that I was dressed little triagles for clothes. "Why and I wearing these? Why are you shirtless? Why are we in the same bed?" I could tell he was surprised that I was saying all this.

"You don't remember what happened last night do you?" Jack said getting up from the bed, he went to put on some clothes and so did I. I decided to take the bathroom and let him change in the bedroom. I came out in a pair of blue sweat pants and a gray Seaford sweat shirt. He was in his normal red v-neck and blue skinny jeans with a pair or Nike high tops. Same old Jack still hasn't changed from freshman year.

"So please tell me that I didn't get ruffied, and we didn't break into the Lourve and watch ninjas steal a peice of art?" I said sitting down on the bed.

"No where did you get that idea?" Jack said like I was an Idiot. "We wanted to go swimming last night but you didn't have a swimsuit. There was nothing but those triangles at the hotel gift shop. You got tippsy because Jerry was being Jerry, and wanted to have a little fun so he brought beer. We got tired, and we share a room. You came onto me, we had a make out session, no big deal."

"Wow why don't I remember this?" I said putting my head in my palms.

"Well go ask Jerry, the guys are down stairs waiting for us."

"Waiting, why?"

"Wow you really don't remember anything, you won that tournament last night your going to finals." His expression was undecribable, mine on the otherhand was unatractive. My mouth was open and I couldn't speak at all.

"We made out," those are the words that popped into my head after talking about the semi finals. Jack started to walk towards me.

"Yes Kim, we made out. Now did you hear what I said about you winning?"

"Did you win? What about the others did they win?"

"You are just full of questions, aren't you? Yes I won but by forfit, the other guy couldn't find his bowstaff and said he wouldn't go without it. Eddie didn't, Milton didn't, Jerry started dancing so the judges disqualified him.

"Jack that's great. Jerry started dancing wow that's typical Jerry. Jack quick question and its a weird one, was I a good kisser?"

"I can't remember its been a long time since last night, you think you could remind me?" Jack said coming closer with every word.

"Uhh," thats all I could get out before I fell into the kiss that Jack had just planted on me. We broke the kiss because we needed air, I felt better when I was with him. I mean we had a date a few years ago but we had to call it short because rudy really wasn't happy about us skipping practice. "Wow," I said as I looked into his brown eyes. I wouldn't have thought that I would be the one to make the first move when it came to us.

"Yeah, wow." He said cathing his breath. "So what do you say we go down stairs and go to the TWDC," he said while reaching for my hand.

I took a deep breath and said sure. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but there was something I liked about him holding my hand. We started to walk down and the guys were ready to go and already had our bags in the car. "Hey Rudy, how did you think I did in the semi finals yesterday?"

"Huh? Oh you did great yesterday, you remember that flying back kick you did against the girl from the Black Dragon's China dojo? That was amazing, you executed it perfectly, that girl went down so hard she literally got knocked out." Rudy said pushing us to the car.

"I knocked her out. YES!" I started to dance because I was so proud of myself. The guys started to look at me funny."What can't a girl still celebrate the day after a match." They all nodded along and gave a few mummbles here and there. We got in the car and we were on our way to the tournament "So Jack who am I facing today?" I whispered into his ear.

"Cia Watabi, from the Japanese . She's the best in that dojo and she is the only one other than you that made it to the Senior Finals."

"You have gotta be kidding me, I remember her from last year. She put me on my ass in the 6th round. She was so mean, I can't believe I have to face her again."

"Yeah well she was pretty good yesterday but you were better." Jack said while squeezing my ass a little. The guys didn't get why so I had to act like my leg fell asleep. They just nodded and went back to their thumb war.

"So if the tournament goes well tonight do you wanna go back to our room and hang out a little?" Jack whispered in my ear while having a seductive tone. I gave a nod, he looked content, and then we just went back to sitting uncofortably in a very small car.


End file.
